


Fifty shades of Immortality

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hoodies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Issac will be in some, M/M, Mortinez Fluff, Multi, Not gonna tag everything that is in this fic so be ready for suprises, Snacks & Snack Food, Surprise Kissing, Wall Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, suprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty chapters of forever angst,Fluff,and kinky stuff</p><p>;)</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Henry,Lucas,And Jo:Pubs,and Hover boards

Jo,for some odd reason,had gotten a hoverboard for Christmas..

She decided to test it out in her house and she began to love it..

Jo never took it out of the house but she and Lucas discussed it almost every day..

Lucas told Jo he actually was saving up money to buy one..

"Maybe when I get mine we can have mini hover races!"

Jo giggled at his idea

"Yes!That would be super fun!"

Henry had been listening to what Jo and Lucas were talking about for a while and one day he finally mustered up the courage to ask Jo what it is..

Henry saw Jo alone at the vending machine getting a drink and he saw this as the perfect opportunity to ask..

"Hello Detective.."

Jo smiled when he heard his voice

"Hey Henry.."

Jo got her drink from the vending machine and started to walk away when Henry called her name

"Jo.."

Jo,in response,turned to him

"Yeah..?"

"If I may ask..what exactly is a hover board"?

"This is about the conversation,you heard me and Lucas have,isn't it"

Henry looked away

"Yes,it is..And I am quite curious.."

"It's not an actually hoverboard but it is a skateboard that you control with body motions and weight.."

"Do you own one of those..'hoverboards'"

"Yeah I do..After,work Me and Lucas could show you how it works.."

"That would be splendid,Detective.."

Jo had wished for the day to end faster so she,Henry,and Lucas could enjoy the hover board she owned..

A case in which the alleged victim was lying and was actually the real criminal was now solved and Jo was eager to go home..

Jo ran into Lucas as she was leaving..

"Oh I almost forgot..Do you wanna come over later and play with the hover board I have..Henry is gonna be there.."

"Yes..I wonder how he is gonna react to it..Hope he doesn't fall when he gets on  
.."

"Yeah I hope so too.."Jo giggled before going home..

It was a good hour before Lucas showed up..Henry came five minutes after Lucas..

When Henry knocked on the door Jo got on the hover board and rode to the door..She opened it..

She rode backwards to give him room to walk in and sit and then to amaze him,Jo did about two spins..

"Is this the hover board that you were talking about.."

"Yeah..You wanna try...",Jo got off the hover board 

"Yes,but how do you work it.."

"Okay"..Jo got on the hoverboard

"You must not panic while on it and to ride it put on foot on and quickly put the other.."

Jo showed him how to get on..

Henry held on to her shoulders for support..

"To go forward,just put you weight slightly forward.."

Lucas was watching this in amusement

"To go backwards put your weight slightly back.."

"Go it.."

Henry nodded..

"Okay I'm gonna let you go.."

"Wait..don't not yet.."

"It's okay..just relax..rule number one..never ever panic.."

Her words seemed to calm him down and she let him go slowly..

"And how do you perform one of those little circular spins.."

"put one foot forward and one foot backwards.."

Henry did what she told him and he got it the first time without falling..

"Wish I didn't expect you to get it on the first time.."

"Yeah some people were falling off the hover board.."

Henry smiled and rode around Jo's living room..

"I am going to speed up quite a bit.."

Jo tried to warn him not to but he insisted that he 'got this'

Henry went a little too fast and bumped into the sofa sending him flying over it and down to the floor..

"Oh my god,Are..Are you okay.."Jo asked trying to stifle a laugh...

Lucas helped Henry up..

"Told you not to go so fast.."

"Perhaps I should have listened to you,detective.."

"Yeah,You think.."

"Pride comes before the fall.."

As a result Henry shot a death glare at Lucas,which scared him to death..

"Um...besides you hurting your little ego..You did pretty damn good.."

"Yes,but you laughed when I fell.."

Jo scoffed at the accusation

"I did not.."

"You certainly did.."

"I concealed it..So technically I was not.."

"But you were going to.."

Jo rolled her eyes at Henry

"Well I made an effort...I was being nice.."

"She has a point..At least Jo had sympathy for you.."

Henry sighed and apologized to Jo..

"Shall we go out to the pub for some drinks.."

"Who calls it a pub anymore?"

"I do.."

Jo playfully rolled her eyes and put the board away 

Then she,Henry,and Lucas left for the bar..

PS:

HENRY:ITS A PUB..  
ME:BAR..  
LUCAS:*WATCHING US TWO IN AMUSEMENT*  
HENRY:PUB..  
JO:OKAY HOW ABOUT WE CALL IT A BUB..A BAR AND A PUB PUT TOGETHER..IS EVERYONE HAPPY..  
*ME AND HENRY NOD..*  
JO:OKAY THEN...LETS GO..


	2. Chapter 2

Jo and Issac were taking a walk in central park..

Jo was freezing but she kept to herself..

Isaac notcied her red nose and shivering..

"Are you cold.." Isaac sounded concerned as he took of his hoodie

Jo shook her head..."I'm okay.." Jo looked at the things around her...

"Liar..If you aren't cold you wouldn't have a red nose and you would not be shivering.."Isaac smiled before pulling Jo close to him and putting the oversized Hoodie on her shoulders..

The sleeves covered her hands yet she felt so much warmer..

At that moment Jo and Issac realized it was snowing..

The tiny white snowflakes fell and Jo stuck out her tongue and begin to catch them..

Isaac watched her in amusement and decided to give her a small scare..

"Jo!That is acid rain!!I did research on it.."Isaac eyes had fear in them and he looked scared for her life..(not really)

"Crap!!Crap!!"Jo tried to get the snowflakes off her mouth..

Isaac laughed..

"Why are you laughing!"Jo was furious that he was indeed laughing..

"Lol I'm kidding..It's not acid rain.."Isaac was ready to see Jo's reaction

"How could I fall for that..."Jo mentally asked herself

"Aww You love meee.."Isaac touched his heart as he felt something..

"Yeah,whatever.."Jo playfully rolled her eyes and teased him with a kiss..

"woah.."Isscac was surprised at Jo for her behavior but secretly he was turned on..

Jo winked at him bit her lip,and walked away..Isaac caught up to her and hugged her from behind..

"Going somewhere.."Isaac's voice almost sounded seductive..

"Why yes,Mr.Monroe.."Jo replied..

"And where too..."Isaac now sounded super seductive

"my home..Would you like two have some sweets..and I'm not taking about food.."Jo winked once more and Issac couldn't take it anymore

He turned Jo around and crashed his lips unto hers..

"Let's go..I got a sweet tooth.."Isaac teased..

Jo's brain was screaming no but her heart was shouting yes..

Emotion or Mental..?

Jo decided to Listen to her heart and she went home with Issac

As soon as the door closed,Jo kissed him abruptly..

He took off her shirt and underneath was a red tank top..

Isaac then took that off he saw her black and blue bra..

"You're absolutely beautiful.."Isaac looked mesmerized..

"Show me how beautiful I am.."Jo whispered..

He nodded and took her hand and lead her to her room

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry,about the ending I couldn't resist


End file.
